Going Back
by gigi2690
Summary: To stop a serial rapist, Alex must go back to the Psychiatric ward she was locked up in and befriend one of the patients, his first victim. She only talks to other patients. Alex must become "insane" once more. With Olivia by her side, can she do it?


So I am back to the fanfiction community it seems. Hello again. Welcome to the sequel to "My Home." I must warn you that if you are reading this but have not read the first one, you really must. This plot is heavily based on the last story. I know this chapter is a little short, but I am still adjusting back into this world I thought I had closed.

Feedback is, as always, incredibly appreciated. Most of the characters featured in the previous story will be making frequent appearances, including one of my own creations: Frank.

I hope you enjoy.

~gigi2690

It had been two years since Alex had walked into the courtroom to confront Hammond in front of all of her friends, enemies and colleagues with little more than Olivia whispering support in her ear. Thankfully Olivia was all she needed.

Two long wonderful years. She was happy. Olivia and her had a fantastic apartment that was currently covered in ribbons, wrapping paper and empty wine bottles from their Christmas party a few days ago. She had been determined to have a grand affair, and Olivia made sure she got what she wanted... like she had a choice. Alex smirked as she surveyed the damage to the dining room and living room. Wrapping paper snowflakes littered the ground, and ribbons wrapped up the furniture like ivy. She could have cleaned up days ago, but she enjoyed the proof of her success far too much, and Olivia wasn't so good at the tidying.

All of her friends had been there. Elliot, Munch, Fin, Serena, Casey... Langdon showed up... not sure who invited him, but he was almost pleasant. Petrovsky mostly drank scotch with Branch in the corner looking disapprovingly at the rest of the gang. It had truly been wonderful. Had been. Why should she be surprised that it couldn't last? Perfect job, home, girlfriend, friends... too good for one person.

Wrapping her arms around herself for warmth, she tiptoed barefoot across the oak floor to freshen her coffee. Frank was coming to visit, but there hadn't been a taste of joy in his voice as he told her this over the phone the previous evening. He had been anxious yet resigned. It's business. He refused to say anything more over the phone. All she knew was that it was business and the administrator of the mental institution was sending him personally to speak with her. Alex wasn't quite sure what to make of that. One of the employees from a mental institution she had been incarcerated in was coming to talk business. She didn't need an Ivy League education to understand that it wasn't good. Alex always called Olivia the pessimist. The truth was that Alex just kept it inside, locked in her mind, hoping that it would keep it from coming true.

She hadn't told anyone about Frank's visit yet. He was due to arrive at two this afternoon, and she was set to meet him at a cafe a few blocks from work. She didn't want to worry anyone. She didn't want to be weak. It could be nothing, but just thinking about the hellhole in which she had lived unnerved her more than the most sinister threat or glare from a serial rapist or murderer.

The sun was rising over the skyscrapers now. Its pale yellow hues tinted the glass and brought a semblance of peace to the awakening city a few stories below. It was early, but she often awoke before the sun rose. With Olivia's loving touch she was able to sleep without dark dreams, but she never slept for too long. Eventually the nightmares would find her otherwise. Olivia understood this. She would get upset that she couldn't do more. As if she wasn't aware that she had already given Alex the world.

As if beckoned by her thoughts, a pair of arms slid around Alex's waist and skillfully snatched the steaming coffee out of her hand. It was a game they often played. Olivia knew very well that there was a full pot of steaming coffee in the kitchen, but for some reason they always wanted the cup the other one had. Coffee is the Holy Grail to people like the two of them: people whose work hours never followed a schedule. Nor did they ever seem to end. Alex enjoyed the vibrations of Olivia's sleepy, gloating chuckle.

She would go see what Frank had to say. Breathing in Olivia's smell, Alex turned and exchanged a long lavish kiss. Tongues greeted the new day and each other. Moans deepened by sleep escaped from hungry lips. Alex broke away, smiling. As she left the room to get dressed, she took a victorious sip of coffee.


End file.
